


[HPDM]哈德——巫乎年度榜问题：人类巫师可以睡雪貂吗？

by Nora1014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora1014/pseuds/Nora1014
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

啊，哈利不知道。他关上了自己的电脑，觉得自己的大脑也被关闭了一样停止了思考。

2000年之后，电脑和网络开始在巫师世界流行了起来。和麻瓜的网络世界一样，各大门户网站应运而生，其中有一个巫乎网站，是专门接受巫师网友投稿问题，并且让其他网友来回答的。

哈利爱上了在这个网站上浏览。一是他傲罗的工作需要拓宽视野，二是他确实喜欢网站里那些奇奇怪怪的问题。那些问题大部分都是关于魔法的，诸如“一忘皆空能逆转吗”、“迷情剂应该通过法律管制吗”、“灵魂伴侣魔法有多难掌握”这些，都让他好像回到了童年刚接触魔法的那段充满好奇心的日子。甚至“有一件隐身斗篷是一种什么样的体验”这样的问题，他还能亲自下场匿名回答一下。

直到哈利今天回到办公室打开电脑，看见网站首页热榜上有一个新的问题登顶：“人类巫师可以睡雪貂吗？”

哈利一下子愣住了。雪貂是巫师世界不太常见的魔法宠物，一百个巫师里大概有九十九个也不会选用它，而是选择实用的猫头鹰和猫。问题是匿名用户提出来的，下面的的回答已经爆炸了。

“伙计，你有什么毛病吗？”

“梅林啊，巫师动保协会在哪里？！”

“如果你在缩小咒语后还能自如地控制自己的四肢，倒也不是不可能……不过你真的要这么做吗？”

“我没有这方面的经验诶，对不起，不过你点进我的主页，我有其他经验可以传授给你……”

“我无法理解人类会对雪貂有冲动，除非你不太正常！”

哈利啪地一下关掉了电脑。

他本不应该有那么大的反应，毕竟他来这个网站只是为了消遣。 ** **但是，好死不死的是，他真的有一只雪貂。****

****更糟糕的是，他想知道这个问题的答案。** **


	2. Chapter 2

“罗恩，里面什么情况？！”

“哈利，我们来得太迟了……那里面找不到任何人。”

“真的吗？那个线人不是说剩余的食死徒都聚集在里面吗？”

“你先别激动，哈利……魔咒检验科的同事在现场发现了地上的法阵和强大的黑魔法遗留痕迹……”

“这，是什么样的黑魔法？”

“一种强力的能把人的身体和灵魂瞬间消散的魔法……”

“……什么意思？”

“哈利，他们集体自杀了。”

几个小时过去，十几人组成的傲罗小队基本完成了取证和对附近的搜索，确认过再也没有食死徒的踪迹。封锁现场后，资历较深的傲罗都松了一口气，有的甚至发出了欢呼声和口哨声。他们追踪十三名食死徒已经有两年多了，出了无数次任务，现在可算是有了交待了。

案发地点是在索尔兹伯里小城的一栋旧房子里，距离神秘的巨石阵很近，但是离伦敦十分遥远，回程得经过好几个中转点。幻影移形的噼啪声纷纷响了起来，傲罗们陆续离开了。罗恩看着站在暮色中一动不动的哈利，不忍心催促他，于是陪他继续在房子旁边静默着。

“有什么可以帮上忙的吗，哈利？要不，我俩去喝一杯？”

“线人有亲口提到他也在里面吗？”

罗恩叹了一口气，“有，线人说，马尔福的全家都在里面……”


	3. Chapter 3

哈利没有和罗恩一起回伦敦。他向傲罗部申请了假期留在了索尔兹伯里，理由是他的状态实在不适宜工作。现在十三个食死徒外逃的隐患已经除掉，部里面一片欢欣，他们的上司也乐于做这个顺水人情。

不过哈利的休假理由并没有虚言。他整个人都处在一种混沌的状态中，只有艰难呼吸时伴随的钝痛让他知道自己还活着。他任由双脚带着躯体漫无目的地在事发地点附近徘徊，而自己则在更遥远的回忆中乱碰乱撞。

哈利和罗恩经历了一年多的严格训练才加入了傲罗部，参与追踪食死徒余党则是近半年的事。时间再往前回溯到他在霍格沃茨把伏地魔击成碎屑的那天，当他与马尔福在火场上和战场上互相救赎过，在他看来他们之间已经和解了之后，十三个食死徒包括德拉科马尔福却开始了逃亡。

开始的时候整个魔法世界都震惊不已，深怕这帮黑巫师会卷土重来，毕竟里面大部分成员都曾是伏地魔手下的精英。但是直到哈利他们成为新傲罗之后，这些逃犯都毫无动静。

但最让哈利百思不解的是，德拉科明明是里面罪行最轻的那位，而且是在未成年的时候就被强迫着加入了犯罪组织，威森加摩甚至可能会当庭释放他，为什么他也要一起逃逸？

这个疑问折磨了哈利整整两年。如果可以，他想要亲自问问马尔福。

直到三个月前的一天，他终于有了一次机会。

例行检查翻倒巷商店里是否有违禁品是每个新手傲罗都被指派过的任务。因其危险性低，不少傲罗都是单独去执行，所以那天哈利也是独自去了。一直忙到天黑之后，他赫然发现了一名食死徒卢克伍德刚从一个商店里离开，情急下他逼问了店主那伙人可能会藏身的地点，非常鲁莽地在没有报备其他傲罗的情况下一个人幻影移形到了那里。

目的地是伦敦北郊墓园。在初秋的深夜中，那里只能看见零丁墓碑和雕像的黑影，荒凉又肃杀。唯一的光源来自于守墓人小屋的灯。尽管哈利已经特地在远距离抵达，但现形的时候还是被强力的防御魔法伤到了腿。他闷声倒在地上，惊起了几只夜枭，扑棱扑棱的翅膀声在寂静的夜里格外惊悚。哈利冷静地检查了伤口，还好没有被分体，但是两条腿正在流血不止。他简单地施放了一些无声的止血咒和治愈咒，这时候，小屋的门吱呀一声打开了。

哈利用了一个窃听咒，但因为隔了比较远，声音还是断断续续。

“你去外面看看是什么情况。”哈利隐约听见一个年长的男人压低着嗓门说道。

“是的，父亲。”一个年轻人应道。声音很沉稳，平静，却像一把来自时光的利箭，一下子把哈利给击中了。

他觉得自己的血液凝固了，时间也失去了意义。直到那个人的脚步声开始在附近响起，并且迅速接近他的时候，哈利才想起要使用幻身咒，背靠着身边一个天使的雕像藏起来。他坐在暗处屏息等待着，不明白为何自己的心跳得那么快，但他知道自己绝不是在害怕。

那人在他身后附近停下，哈利听见衣物的摩擦声，微微探头出去，发现对方蹲了下来，正举着发出荧光的魔杖在察看枯黄草地上一些什么东西。哈利才想起自己刚才失神的时候忘记清理地上的血迹了，于是他下意识地喘了一口气。

哈利看到那人僵硬地站起，缓缓朝着自己的方向转过身来。他熄灭了魔杖的亮光，没有月亮的夜里那头浅浅的金发仍然清晰可辨。他举起魔杖，朝着哈利藏身的地方慢慢靠近。哈利看清了他的脸，和深刻记忆里的那个半熟少年已经有了很大的不同，但那还是德拉科马尔福，只不过变得更加沉着了。

他瞪着哈利所处的那片黑暗，哈利知道在他的眼里应该只能看到石雕天使残缺的翅膀。德拉科深呼吸了几下之后，手里的魔杖略略放低了些。哈利疑惑地留意着他的举动，却看到他的嘴唇轻轻相碰，然后听到了自己的名字。

“Potter？”

德拉科的发音非常轻，语气中也带着犹疑和试探，但是哈利绝不可能听错。他在错愕中来不及多想就让幻身咒失效了，现在他整个人就显现在德拉科的眼皮底下。两个人都听见对方急促的呼吸声，但是谁也没有举起魔杖。

“Why...”哈利说，“How?!”他想问德拉科是怎样发现他的，但是没能组织好语言。

“我也不清楚。”德拉科耸耸肩，然后他蹲下来看了几眼哈利的腿，“你受伤了？”

“已经好了。”哈利警惕地说。他发现从刚才开始就完全忘了对方是个在逃的食死徒而自己是个新手傲罗，本来他们应该打个你死我活的，现在却聊起了他自己的伤势。

德拉科翻了个白眼低声说，“拜托，黑魔法的伤口哪有那么容易好，你得赶紧去圣芒戈。”

这时候，小屋那边有人高声问道，“德拉科，你那边发现了什么？”紧接着一个人走了出来，边走边说，“是谁在说话？”

哈利认出来是在翻倒巷遇到的卢克伍德。他看了德拉科一眼，发现对方也在盯着他，脸上露出古怪的表情。哈利想要掏出魔杖，但是他听见德拉科头也不回地说：“没发现什么，我在和流浪猫说话。”

卢克伍德低声咕哝了两句，返回了小屋。

两人从始到终都在凝视着对方。德拉科定了定神说：“你赶紧走吧。”

哈利怒视着他，“跟我回去，马尔福。”

“你腿受伤了，看起来也没有增援的人，你想白白死在这里吗，救世主？”德拉科说完，准备起身离开。

哈利一把抓住他的手腕，用魔杖指着他的鼻子低声喝问，“我不怕你们！你们到底还在密谋什么？”

德拉科垂下眼睛看了看那根冬青木魔杖，然后用手指拨开它，“只要你不挡他们的道，他们不打算伤害任何人。”

“那他们到底想要什么？”

“自由。”德拉科说。

哈利皱皱眉头，的确，那帮人要是被抓到，不是死刑就是余生在阿兹卡班里度过。但他最想知道的是——

“那你呢？”

你明明可以选择在太阳底下生活，为什么还要返回坟墓？

也许是哈利抓痛了他，德拉科重重叹了口气。他把哈利的手掰开，然后摊开他的掌心，在那里缓缓地画了一个圆形。

之后他没有说什么，就转身进屋了。等哈利回头再找他们的时候，这帮食死徒早已经消失不见了。

****

哈利停住了脚步。在索尔兹伯里平原吹来的寒风中，他看见自己在月色下的倒影。

哈利回忆那天德拉科的手指触碰到他掌心时的感觉，时而冰冷，时而炽热，让他好像握住了一个实体的圆，让他无法不记住。然后他想起了德拉科欲言又止的表情。

怎么会有人策划了整整两年，只为了集体自杀？

哈利下意识地抬头思考。他看见了今晚的月亮，十分的硕大圆满，球体上面的斑纹清晰可见。他记起今天是出现超级满月的日子，麻瓜和魔法界的报纸都有报道。

他们到底想要什么？

自由。

那你呢？

哈利举起自己的掌心，手中的圆仿佛成为了天上的圆月，一霎那点亮了心底。

如果他们不是自杀，而是在等这个超级月亮升起来……

这时候，哈利看见天边有十三个光球划过，就是从事发地点的房子那边跑出来的。他连忙朝着那些光球拔足狂奔，心里面只充斥着一个想法。

他要阻止德拉科马尔福离开这个世界。

然而光球的速度太快了，他跑了一段距离已经被远远地抛下。哈利呼唤出守护神，牡鹿出现后很快地追逐着光球消失在他的视野里。哈利稳定心神，通过守护神的双眼看到了那群食死徒的目的地——索尔兹伯里平原上的史前巨石阵。

他连忙幻影移形到那里，这时候，那些光球已经看不见了，只有硕大的满月照亮了整个巨石阵。哈利奔跑在巨石之间，发了疯一样寻找着他们的踪迹。他的牡鹿守护神跑来，示意要他跟过来。

哈利随着牡鹿向巨石阵中央的那个石门跑去，他远远看见有几个惨淡的人影要穿过那道石门，于是他大喊：“Malfoy！Come back！”

失去意识前哈利看见其中一个人影回头看了过来，然后他就被一阵强力的魔法击倒，什么也感觉不到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章终于可以吸貂了【x】


End file.
